When surfing, it is common practice to use a surfboard leash to attach the surfboard to the ankle of the surfer. Thus, when the surfer leaves his board after riding a wave, the board cannot be carried by the surf onto the beach. This eliminates the need for the surfer to swim to the beach to retrieve his surfboard and prevents the surfboard from being damaged by being driven against rocks or other obstacles near the beach.
One prior art surfboard leash is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,011. This leash includes a resilient cord attached at one end to an ankle attachment and at the other end to the surfboard. One problem with this construction is that the ankle attachment is positively held in a closed position only when the resilient cord is tensioned. Conversely, with the cord under tension, the ankle attachment is difficult to remove thereby increasing the likelihood that it will be difficult to quickly remove in an emergency. In other words, the opening and positive closing of the ankle attachment is subject to factors which are not under the surfer's control.
It is also known to use an ankle attachment which includes a flexible strap and Velcro to releasably hold the strap closed. The Velcro is convenient to release, but also may unintentionally and prematurely release when placed under stress during normal use.